


Sister

by sceawere



Series: 'These Moments' Verse aka John OC Family Verse [7]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Parent-Child Relationship, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sceawere/pseuds/sceawere
Summary: Written by request for anon - "please do a dad!John imagine where your daughter is the youngest of 4 boys and you're pregnant again and she won't speak to you or John because she's so afraid it's a girl"Kept it vague so if you squint, it can fit the 'These Moments' verse, and the girl can be Katie.-“I thought you were done having babies” she said, after a lingering moment.Your fingers stilled for a beat as you looked at the crown of her head, before picking up the rhythm once more.“So did we” you admitted, and kept the strands moving between your fingers as you sat together quietly.She gave a little wiggle on the cushion, a soft rock side to side as she sought comfort. “Is it another boy?”“I don’t know, sweetheart. I can never tell. I thought all your brothers were girls, I thought you were a turtle. We just can’t tell”You heard her blow air through her nose at your joke and you could see the face she was making in your mind. The same one John did when he wasn’t impressed with your humour.“I want it to be a boy” she admitted.“Why?”“Because then…” she erred over her response, “if you have a girl everything changes”.
Relationships: John Shelby/Original Female Character(s)
Series: 'These Moments' Verse aka John OC Family Verse [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514939
Kudos: 50





	Sister

**Author's Note:**

> As I put in the summary, I originally wrote this in 2017(?) as a request for anon, who wanted John's youngest daughter not adjusting well to thought of a new baby in the family. I tried to keep it vague enough that it fit the request, but honestly wrote it with the child being Katie in my mind, before the birth of William (she gets her wish, it's a boy...until Elsie is born at least!).
> 
> It also didn't end up having much John in it! But I love the These Moments family! So here it it regardless!

“Oi, mini. You’re not going anywhere, get over here” you clicked your fingers towards the little girl trying to speed passed you to the stairway.

She sighed, turning back to you and walking over.

“What?” she crossed her arms, trying to look older than her years. Trying to look like John did when he stared people down. When he meant business. Your resisted the smile that fought to cross your face, and stared right back at your daughter. You meant business, too.

“What’s happening with you?” you questioned, and she shrugged, rolling her eyes over the wall behind you.

You wiggled your feet slightly, hands still roaming around your heavy belly in circles as you tried to calm the child inside, doing wiggles of it's own. “You haven’t spoken to me properly in days, I miss my little bug”

She huffed at your softened tone, and your exaggerated frown, her own facade fading slightly. You moved to sit up, groaning as you swung your legs off the sofa. You patted the space you’d vacated and waited for her to sit there.

“Is it this?” You poked your belly on each side in a rhythm, wiggling your shoulders, and she tried to swallow a smile.

“No” she huffed, and you let your own smile free.

“You’re a worse liar than your dad. And he’s pretty shit” you knocked your shoulder into her little one.

She squeaked when she tried to keep down her laugh and you smiled again. You traced a hand over her hair, smoothing the tangles that were freeing themselves from her plaits.

“Come on, sit down here. These are a mess”

You patted the front edge of the sofa before you. She turned her head to you for a second before scooting herself off and moved between your legs. She braced her hands on your knees, and you dropped a cushion to the floor for her to sit on. Once she was comfy, you set about undoing them and combing the hair out with your fingers.

“The suns bringing your colour out” you mumbled, turning a strand around your finger.

“I washed it”

Your eyebrows raised at Little Miss Terror, No You Can't Wash The Twigs Out Of My Hair voluntarily sorting herself out without making a procession of it.

“By yourself? Good girl!”

“I thought you were done having babies” she said, after a lingering moment.

Your fingers stilled for a beat as you looked at the crown of her head, before picking up the rhythm once more.

“So did we” you admitted, and kept the strands moving between your fingers as you sat together quietly.

She gave a little wiggle on the cushion, a soft rock side to side as she sought comfort. “Is it another boy?”

“I don’t know, sweetheart. I can never tell. I thought all your brothers were girls, I thought you were a turtle. We just can’t tell”

You heard her blow air through her nose at your joke and you could see the face she was making in your mind. The same one John did when he wasn’t impressed with your humour.

“I want it to be a boy” she admitted.

“Why?”

“Because then…” she erred over her response, “if you have a girl everything changes”

“Everything changes when you have a baby anyway, sweetheart. Doesn’t matter what type it is, doesn’t matter what number it is. Trust me. We thought it’d be the same time after time, it wasn’t”

Another wiggle, her little hands grasping at the seams of the cushion. “But if you have a girl then _I’m_ different”

“What do you mean?”

“My…I’m the girl of the family. I’m the only girl of the family” her little shoulders raised and lowered in a deep heave.

“What am I? A pigeon?” you swung her plait side to side, jostling her head with another sigh.

“No! You know what I mean”

Your fingers began their work once more. “About half the time. Anyway, you’ll still be my little girl whatever they are”

“Not your only one”

“Why would you want to be that?”

“Because it makes me special” she admitted in a soft voice.

“You’re special anyway. And you’ll always be my first girl” you reassured, and she shook her little head.

“It’s not the same”

“You really think I’d love you less if you had a little sister?”

She sat quietly and you finished wrapping the bottom of the plait, dropping it to her shoulder blade.

“Stand-up” you popped your fingers to her shoulder, and waited.

She did as you said and you turned her around, pulling her towards you. You made eye contact with her.

“You…are always gonna be my little girl. When you are 72 years old, you will be my little girl. From the first second I knew you were in my belly, to the end of the fucking world. You will be my little girl. I could have 70 more babies, God forbid, and you would always be my little girl.

And I will love you just the same. Probably more. When I see you hold your little whatever-the-hell-they-are for the first time, I’m going to lose my shit, do you understand that?

Every time you hold their hand, and read them a story, and tell them to go fuck themselves, I will lose my shit. In a variety of ways. But I will still love you”

You stared her down, watching as her lips scrunched up, and her brows furrowed and released, and she processed her response.

“I just…I’ve always been the baby. The boys know what to do, I don’t know what to do”

You smoothed the top of her hair down, “Well, sorry, little bug. But you’re going to have to learn”

She squidged her lips, sighing. She reached out to press a hand to the top of your bump.

“They better not be a little shit” she decided, and you huffed, leaning back a little so as not to crowd her.

“You’ll love ‘em anyway”

She hummed. “No, I won’t”

“If you can love your father, you can learn to put up with anything” you deadpanned, eyeing her as she left her gaze on your bump.

She smiled properly this time, meeting your eyes, and you beamed back at her, combing back the stray hairs that were too short for the braids and coming loose already.

She gasped suddenly, drawing air up through her nose and you pulled your eyebrows up and your mouth open.

“Did you feel that?” you whispered, and her eyes travelled through four or five phases before she could speak the emotions she was expressing in them.

“Was that them?”

You nodded and her eyes widened once more.

“They’re saying hello” you whispered, nodding down at her hand that was pushing a little less firmly into your skin, the fingers ghosting over the pressure being returned from inside.

She kneeled before you onto the pillow again and waited. When another kick came she giggled, and the fingers pushed back a little more sure of themselves.

“I think they’re saying ‘hey, big sis. Your hair looks nice’” you joked.

She laughed, pressing her ear against your belly. You leaned back a little, bracing your elbows against the sofa back.

“It sounds gurgly”

“Uh-huh”

“Ew” she breathed.

The door opened across the room and you turned to see John.

“Hey” you waved at him over her head, moving to point softly. ' _Hey look, I think she's back with us_ ' you motioned with your eyes.

“What my girls doing?” John asked, nodding softly to you as your eyes travelled back and forth between them.

“The baby said hello!” she exclaimed, lifting her head for a moment to motion at her father, before dipping back to it's place pressed against the curve.

John dropped his jacket over the edge of the sofa“They did? Let’s have a feel”

He came up behind you, smoothing his hand down next to hers and leaning over you. You pulled your head back to take his kiss and he smiled at you.

“Do you have to?” you heard your daughter exclaim in disgust.

“I haven’t seen her all day, let me be” John flicked out at her face as he turned his own back down.

“You haven’t seen me all day, I didn’t get a kiss” she remarked, both hands now tracing over your stomach as she searched out any more kicks.

John sniffed, “Oh, you want a kiss”

“Oh, no”

John jumped over the sofa and you laughed, rolling out the way. He chased her over, arms wrapping around her belly to pick her up against his chest. She cringed away as he pecked as many kisses to the side of her head as he could, and you rolled your eyes, smiling all the while.


End file.
